Petal Springs Castle
by LilSis0401
Summary: I'm Chaning it to a Spaiden Story for now! not sure where it will lead! Set in Ireland. Spencer's parents moved to ireland and went missing after living there for a month. See what happens! K for now but will b T later and maybe even M but enjoy!


**Alright so i just saw this thing on ireland today and couldn't get it off my head so i decided to write about it. This post is ALL in Spencer's POV. i hope you like it!! It's a short post because its the first and i just want to know wat u think**

I've never seen such a beautiful place. With hills going on for miles, not a gray cloud in sight. The sun shining so bright illuminating the sky with an orange glow as it fell. I sat on one of the hills, my usual spot, and lay under the single tree that sat upon it and just gazed out. A few fireflies were starting to come out while I listened to a cricket as it chirped. It was at this exact time that I understood why my parents moved me here. Moved us here. It was also at this exact time that I wished they were still alive.

My parents dies a month after we moved here. Well they more like disappeared, the police pronounced them dead later in the month saying most people were to be dead if they weren't found within a week. That was mid-January, right now it was August. My 19th birthday was in just a few weeks and I had no one to celebrate it with. When my parents vanished I cut myself off from everyone. It wasn't that hard, my friends were there friend and all of them knew I could take care of myself.

Sure one of them would pop by just to check and I did the polite thing to offer them tea and that's usually how it goes. Sighing I look down at the grass where I have lain my book and cell phone on. Just from looking at the two I felt bored. I was boring, but I was always too afraid to do anything daring or rough. It was just how I was brought up, my parents were always so cautious with me, making sure I never got hurt. I was there only child so I could understand.

Standing, I brushed myself off and picked up my belongings as the last gleam of light spread across the luscious hills, and I headed back to my mansion. Petal Springs Castle, as it was called. I wouldn't go in there, looking at all the decoration and paintings and pictures of my parents was never an option to me. I tried to live in the house after the police pronounced my parents passed but it was so large, so empty, and hollow. But worst of all it was so quiet, and cold.

So instead I stayed in the guest house that was off to the right of it. It was nice and the perfect size for me. You walked through the front door and stood immediately in the kitchen which was open to the living room. Off to the right was my room with a full bathroom. It was perfect, I didn't need much else.

As I stepped in I placed my book and phone down on the table and walked into my bathroom. Washing my face I looked into the mirror, it was weird to see my reflection, I had changed everything about myself when my parents…left.

What was once a light brown shade of hair was now blonde, I had ditched my glasses and gotten contacts that showed off my blue eyes, I wore less make-up. I did everything I could to change who I was, just so I could make it easier on myself when I looked in the mirror. I didn't want to see the offspring of two great people who had passed, I wanted to see a random girl that I could hardly recognize.

Stepping back into the living room I turned on the tv to see that 18 Wheels Of Justice had just started. I listened to the action as I started to cook my dinner.

I flopped down on my couch and dug in watching the familiar pictures pass my television. Watching the TV I thought that maybe it was about time to get out of the house to show everyone that I was still alive. I noticed Glenn hadn't visited this week, he was usually the one that stopped by. I wondered if he just stopped caring. When my parents were still around he and I were like brother and sister, but we grew apart when they went missing. Which I guess was fine. With him out of my life there really hardly any memories of my parents.


End file.
